pyuisfandomcom-20200213-history
Akebarian Pyuis Dictionary
babek- baby #babotu - modern, up-to date, in fashion #babåmu - universal, world wide #badj- orange (colour) #bahab - or #bamin- source, origin #bazon- factory, production plant #båhab - light #båkåt - during, in/on (time) #bånk- bank #båtsetu - middle, center #bebun- partner, companion, fellow #bedin- bar, stick, pole, rod #bedon- wrong, immoral, against the rules #bejam - heat #bekrad - high speeds, fast #bemov - where, in what location #benyag- beg, plea #bepen- style, type of decoration #bera - two #besen- plant #beẑ - death, dying #bihab - we, us #biljon - billion #binan- private (rank) #binu - important, necessary #bizud- run, marathon #bjesy - per (distributive) #bohabu - almost, not quite, nearly, partially #bohit - politics #bokåt - painting, drawing #bolåm - club, baton #bom- image, photograph #bonef- effect, consequence #bonev- material #bonyum- seal (animal) #botudzu - recent, current, up to date #boẑimu - hard, tough, strong #boẑom - giving, gift, present, offering #buhab- problem, issue #bujen- animal/creature #bulen- talk, discussion, conversation #busåm - land, ground, floor #busåm - land, territory #butatu - interesting, absorbing #bẑijak - snake #cafe/café - café #centurija- century #dahabu - likely, likely to happen #dak- ten #damen- yard, garden #danye - three #dapunu - sure, certain #dasyunu - lethal, deadly, death-dealing #datse - that (conjungtion) #dåhab - turn, bend in the road or track #dåhav- station, base, centre #dåkåmu - sometimes, occasionally, not often #dåmåsyk - depression, sadness #dån - why #dåsami - once, sometime #daẑ - defence, defending #dedzihu - holy, sacred #degedz - property, land owned by an inderivual or group or group of people #degum - fresh (food) #dehab- act, action #delvesy- night #dem - activity, moving, going on #demokrat - democracy #denin- adult, grown-up #deny- chair, seat, a place where one sits #denyaskte - since, starting from this point in time #deratag- declaration, proclamation #detsit - action, workings #detsnåk- ethnic group, ethnicity #dihan- generation, family generation #dijåt - entire #dimat - month #dipåv- truth, opposite of a lie, true statement #diplomatu - diplomatic #dirizu - original, unique, non-alike, different #ditsem- duck (animal) #dizum- training, practice #diẑ- lot, given amount, several items #dolanu - fake, imaginary, not-real, fictional #donoadz- artist, painter #dozim- event, happening, going on, situation #duhad- team, crew, club #dukap- spring (coiled spring) #dumen- direction, instruction #dumun - daughter #dusån- budget #dzadom - hundred, one hundred #dzanen- dream #dzatev- version, variation #dzådan- an experience, a feeling #dzådets- prisoner, inmate #dzåhab - fairness, justice #dzåm- system, protocol #dzånov- line, stripe #dzåquik- story, tale #dzåsat - customer #dzåsyon - attention, concentration, focus #dzehun- son #dzejot - sign, road sign #dzekatsu - skinny, narrow #dzenålat - cause, contributing factor #dzepom- phone, mobile #dzeral - great amount #dzidzåt - building, structure #dzigåt - along/across (prosecutive) #dzihut - knowledge, intelligence #dzod - miss, mrs (title) #dzogotu - obvious, blatant, indiscrete #dzojen- region, sub division #dzomem- community #dzomovu - official #dzonat - but, however #dzoẑan- drug #dzubit - starvation #dzudenu - medical #dzudzig- show, performance #dzumu - new, young #dzunum- debate, conflicting conversation, argument #dzutid- trip, visit, journey #dzutsit - condition, state (as in bad condition) #dåẑ- race, racing #fenas - calmness, state of being relaxed #fequel- the earth, planet earth, the world #feråsk- killing, murder #gadzåves - future #gahabu - available, available for use #gam- study, revision #gan - hope #gådzaũ - them, they #gådzik - face on a head #gågatu - nice, cool, super #gåhabu - possible, do-able, can be done #gåm- news #gån - it #gånat - military/police unit #gåtsåtu - pretty, beautiful, nice to look at, good looking #gefk- hole #gekon- series #gektsaku - obscure, unidentified, undiscovered #gemetu - dead, no longer alive #gemon- child, kid, urchin, urchin #gepan- painted picture #gerak- rogue, rebel #gerald- attempt, proclamation #gesyk- road, path, track #getin - vast majority, almost all #geton - thought #getsån- cup, glass, goblet #gigimot - pride #gihab - research #giluv- home, place where one lives #giquim - significant, something which matters, life changing #gitomu - recognised, legitimate, by law #gitudz- program, TV program #giẑ- knife, shank #gobot - change, modification #godin- sibling #gogåm- threat, implied risk #gohab- day #golob- class, lesson, teaching #gon- special #gonåtu - a small amount #gorem - until #grånit - poverty #greẑ - tar #gudzomu - last, final #gugamu - traditional, cultural #gujuku - oppressed, unfairly treat, harshly ruled #guquitat - industry #gũëral- general in the army #guzamu - together, cooperative #guzut - valley #habel- apple #hadzen - cancer #haham- mouth #hasakm- recruitment drive, calling, summoning #haru - bright, shining #havort - author #hazets- walk, hike, trek, ramble #håg- foot #håhum- card, credit card #håmev- scenes, feeling #haẑed - forest, jungle, woodland, the wild #haẑxzon - break, crack, smash, physical damage #heb- fact, statement #hebam - weight, weighted object #hebom- agent, spy #hehab- rinyt (direction) #hekodz - glory, praise #heny - life #herate - known as, called #hetsert - candidate #hevat - lord #hibeny- growth, expansion #hidzomu - individual, on its own, seperated, isolated #hihum - money, currency #himotsåtel - history, past, past events #hinan- sheep #hinu - little, small #hipamu - dark, dark in colour #hiråmu - public, accessible by all #hiren- voice #hituvu - single, on its own #hobåm- season of the year #hohab- stop, dead end #hojåm- interest, hobby, past time #holenhaku - another, additional #honyam - wind, breeze #hopen- character, fictional person or persona from a book or film #horamu - long (object) #hospital- hospital #hotel- hotel #hotset - look, appearance #hret - ring, loop #hunoli - might, maybe #huẑån- chance, opportunity #hveẑok- slave, slave worker, enslaved person #ḩabke - louse #ḩad - in order to (supine) #ḩadag - egg #ḩaldent - lawyer, attorney #ḩalga - eagle #ḩananas - pineapple #ḩapostol - apostle #ḩasya - fat, animal fat #ḩårmat - army #ḩegzema, ḩeẍema - eczema #ḩerat - air #ḩendẑak - island #ḩirdes - tongue #ḩoḩ - oh #ḩojks/ḩojx - axe #ḩumenad- mood, feeling #ḩurmir - liver #ḩuẑus - meat #ḩũagruẑj - kindness, goodness #hẑål - they (objects) #jahab- war, feud, conflict, military conflict #jamåm- crime, wrong doing, rule breaking #japit - decision #jasat - statement #jatihak- keep, castle keep #jådzam- hand #jåjen - tax #jånu - red #jåpåmu - serious, with serious intent #jåtat - customer, shopper #jelef- birth #jemedzu - former, no longer #jenem - safety, well-being #jenyum- teacher, someone who teaches #jerav- window #jeromu- certain, sure #jesån- group, several people, crew- #jezin- personal, private #jidon - hope, wish, aspiration #jijovets - similar, almost the same, alike #jimed- point, spec, specification #jinyam- campaign, protest #jiput - edge, side, rim #jirev- treat, reward #jisyat - similar meaning to benefit, however could be negative or positive #jitaz- company, corporation #jivovetsu - similar, almost the same, alike, resembling #jodzom - between, in-between #johab- force (of nature), physical force #jokov- board, plank of wood #jonen- magazine #jugat - trail, track, set route #junyu - easy #kaffa - coffee #kalum- arm #kamp- camp, campsite #kazeroḩl - pot, pottery #kåjoj- degree #kålatsut - sponsor #kåmera - camera #kånyut - mrs./miss title #kåquim- culture, heritage #kåsfeku - locked, secured #kerim - trap #ketsit - deal, agreement #kfolor- colour #kigom- female #koden- chicken #kolun - detail #komum- capital, capital city #koẑo - cat #krater- creator #krem - beer #ksjur/xjur - smoke #kuhabu - last, previous #kulim- need, craving #kuẑon - water #ladzasy - village #lajåv- wonder, miracle, mystery #lapola - cow #larun- chain #lasiki - only (adv form) #latåv- analysis, inspection, check #lådåm - oil #låhab- rest, sleep, nap #låmåt - front, the front of #låned- report, as in a police report #låtsam- outside, outdoors #lebån- test, trial, trail period #lehab - because, since, due to the fact that #lejat - quality, how well something is made or produced #lepesy - y'all #leromu - top, upper, top of #lesy - reflexive pronoun #libem- stock (as in gun stock) #lipån- gun #lizon- account (as in bank account) #ljetk - snow #logutu - perfect, precise, without mistakes #lohab- room #lohem- market #lojåv- relationship, social exchange #lonev - sound, noise #lonim - food #look, facial expression #lopåt - speech, official announcement #lopu - more, extra, additional #losyarg- agency #lovots- rabbit #loẑats - trade #ludån - freedom, independence #luhabetsu - bad, not good #lujim- ball, sphere #lukåm- education #lun - moon #lùn - pull, tug #luny- break, rest #lusjit - pain, hurt, suffering #mabom- key, device to unlock something #madunu - open #madzem- range, effective range or weapon or device #magnet - magnet #majsen- side, end #mametu - the whole of, all of, who #maren- tree #masyek - in the opinion of, according to #masyon - pick, pick axe #måmin - relation, relative #måpen- participant, player #måsy- change, new begging #måẑam - responsibility, duty #maẑån- expect, someone who an expert in a particular field #medzeku - active, working #mehab- model, scale-replica #melåk- survivor #menåm- guess (noun) #menogl- right #miban- back (body) #mibt - through, due to, because of (preposition) #mihin - gas #mijedenu - poor, lower class #mik - due to #mìk - beard #militat - military #mimat - corner #min - lack of abundance, not many, few #minut - minute #mirimu - weak, feeble, unstable #misinu - physics #misyumu - green #mitum- step, stair #miẑum- city #momov - one, number #monor- product, item sold by a company #monov - one (number) #monyum- leg (human or animal) #moret - investment #mosyat - murderer, killer, assassin #mudun- member, citizen, part of the crew, resident #mugga - enclosure #mukam - skin #muljus - mole #mulimk - greed, greediness #munhab - happiness, joy, pleasure #musyet - date #mũav - against, from (as in protected from) #muẑ- court, courtroom #namovu - often, happening a lot, regular, almost always #nany - insufficiency, not enough #nådetsu - united, together #nåhah- party, celebration #nåm - no #nånom - family #nånutu - strong, strength, powerful #nåvesyk - struggle, hardship, difficulty #nedzab - weight #negen - production, industry #nemodzu - off, turned off, switched off. #neråp- map #netelet - love, the concept of love #nihab- inside, indoors #nimen- body #nirn - half #nitun - violence #nojen- afternoon #nokasy - neck #nokjet - without, not including #nomanyu - stupid, ridiculous, unrealistic #nomok- driver, rider #nomon- street #nuhab- case, suitcase #nujum- sport #num- ear #nuquen- owner #nuzim - hour #nyadzumu - natural, as intended, as created, #nyagetu - cool, cold #nyahabu - west #nyahunu - less, not as... #nyal- end #nyàl - suffiency #nyam - always, overtime #nyamanu - black #nyamen - sky, atmosphere #nyapov- summer #nyåhut - vote, balloted vote #nyåk - okay, yes, roger #nyånenu - popular, well-liked, well known #nyåny- parent #nyås - that (near you, away from me) #nyåt - impact, physical impact #nyåtsem- position, positioning, #nyåẑonot, help, aid, assistance #nyejo - cause, reason to fight for #nyem- job, career, enrolment #nyem- period, era #nyemim - glass #nyen- door #nyepit - income #nyer- way, direction #nyez- a troop of non-military personnel #nyeẑ- patient #nyeẑin- order, command, control #nyew - rope, string #nyihab- form, type of #nyikåm- age #nyin- piece, chunk, part of #nyobu - live, currently happening, now #nyodzab - no #nyog- fight #nyolåt - employee, employed person #nyot - heat, roast, warmth #nyozån- praise, credit #nyoz - many, much, a lot, a l of #nyudju - blue #nyuklodu - unrecognised, unofficial, not accepted by law #nyunen - some, certain, certain ones #nyunyunu - same, identical #nyus- north #nyusyåv- hold (plane or ship) #padzån - security #pahab- subject, topic #palon- question #panom- word, vocab #paråk - about, concerning #paseni - usually, often, regally #pasy - passport #patim - she, her #pazesy - brotherhood, fraternity, togetherness #påjovu - effective, good at its job, does what it is meant to do #pålåton- pattern #påm- least, smallest amount, tiny amount #påmen- collection, list #påmu - thousand #påquem - information, details #pår- result, score #pårån - bread #påtsim - time, time on a clock #paẑan- state, the state #pebuku - early, pioneer #pedzam- election #pehab- office, bureau #pen- book, booklet, pamphlet #per- east #perasu - pathetic, worthless, belittled #peristav - religion #perunt - on (as in on the wall) #pesen- doctor #pidinim- bill, payment, paycheck #pindren - land suitable for grazing, pastures #pirid- real, actual, genuine #pivents- conman #piẑenu - open, ready for use, not closed #pobotu - successful, according to plans #pogån - love, the concept of love #pol - dirt, muck, filth #polenov- follower of fascism #polev - hunger, starvation #polisij - police #pos - below/under (subessive) #pòs - morning #posoŵ - tunnel #pozåd- meeting, congress #presjident - president #puhab - shuffling, movement, movements #pum- hit, strike, shot #puniẑ - nose #puny - fire #pùny - punch, thump, hit #quegon- worry, dread, nervousness #quejanu - professional, serious intent #quekod - heaven, the after life #queledzu - evil, wicked, nasty, horrible #queny- brother #queposy- toy #quesum- total, total amount, combined amount #quesyar - luck #quesymik - destruction #quevquinu - secondary, back-up #quibar - memory #quidzim- response, reaction #quidzin- writer, author #quihab(rinyt as in a civil right) #quikan- hedgehog #quimor- parking lot, car park #quinek- answer, reason #quipom- pig #quit - that (away from both of us) #quisom - variety, diversity #rahabu - maybe, perhaps, possibly, could be #ramaku - equal #ramen- cover, barricade, protection to hid behind #ràmen - ramen noodles #rarom- store, supply of, reserves #rater - easter #ravod - fame #razum- table #raẑim- risk, danger #råham - sex #råk- town #råråt - difference, a quality which is not the same #råta - thank you #remets - five #ren - health #rerem - non-physical power, influence #resan- song, tune, hymn #restaratik- restaurant #resy - into (translative) #retisy - farewell, goodbye #ridzun - government, ruling body, council #rih- management, leadership #rihab- number #rim- story of a building, floor #rirem - sadness, upset #risatu - close, nearby #risyål - blood #ritsem - trouble, bother, disruption #rizuni - again, for another time #riẑat - member of the press, broadcaster #rodom- wife/husband #rohab- computer #rojot - depth, depth of liquid or hole #rolet - car #romolu - mean, spiteful #ronyat - victim, one in the firing line, one affected #rozan- kitchen #roẑet - rose #rudun- name, the name of something #rugun- behaviour, attitude #ruhab- start, begining #rujet - video, tape #ruk - rook #runin- radio #runut - term, term of office #sabisy - a rescue, salvage #sahab- law, rule, guideline #salatu - male #sanånu - short (time) #saton- rise, coming, #såduts - leader, ruler, commander, one who commands, boss #sedzum- letter (alpahbet) #seget - course, level #sehab- year #sekond- second #seloẑa - horse #semav- commercial, advertisement #senyon- week, 7 days #serådz- rat #sets - crow, raven #sevets- border, boundary #sezåt - figure, action figure #sfasy- fix, repair #sflesyku - tired, weary, sleepy, exhausted #sidzån- rock, stone #sijil- school, college, place of learning #sikan - smile #simefet - development, construction #sin- cut, graze #sinyum - professor (title) #sisyum- address #sit - head, head of a human or animal #smej - on time (temporal-distributive) #sogvilj - parish #sok - evidence #solmig - sun #soldat - soldier #spidz - shrew #suhab - marriage #sutån- policy, term, condition #sutsalu - closed, no longer open, shut, abandoned #suzom- size, size of something #suẑenu - involved, committed #syabim - reality, real world, serious matters #syabon- stage, platform #syadzå - well, healthy #syadzin- bus, coach #syahab- return, comeback, homecoming #syahun - please #syakotu - loud, noisy #syalm - ash #syam- item, thing, stuff #syan- spirit, moral, willingness, determination as in "strong spirit" #syapan- finger #syatsin - effort #syåhab- choice, option #syaẑum - how #syeh- note, letter, message #syejen - eight #syejum - pressure, ( as in pressure of a gas) #syek - success, victory #syekan - he, him #syelåh- stand, rest, tri-pod #syen - valid reasoning, logic #syequen - peace #syerit - tooth #syeron- scientist #syib- machine, device #syidam - fear, scared #syigen- project #syijim - ghastly, awful, reached, disgusting #syik- act, a pretending #syim- researcher, research scientist #syinyom - environment, nature #syitin- enemy, foe, rival #syjib - rain #syom- tool, equipment #syosum- score, mark, level #syosy- lead (metal) #syub- left #syud - which #syuhab- movie, film #syukin - music #syumin- place, (i.e. country, city, town, region etc.) #syumum - big, large, massive, enormous, high, large amount #syuren- economy #tahabu - major, critical #takreh - man (male human) #talin- wall #tam- step, stair #tamah - nothing, void #tamam- church #tanav- basic, standard #tanyam- bird #tasytam - woman #tatesy - father, dad, daddy #tatsån- audience, spectator #tavesy- arse, bottom #tådzåt - reform, overhaul, revamp #tåhab - among, amongst, lost within, concealed within #tåkonu - rich, wealthy, rolling in money #tåmet - challenge, task #tånyon- heart (literal) #tåråg - location #tåtsåt - meal, dinner, served food #teganu - alone, lonely, single #tegåv - dust, sand #teget - south #tehabu - early, early on #tej - out of (ellative) #tejum - nuclear energy #teknologa - technology #televisj/télévisj - TV #tem- process, operation, planned procedure #ten- bed, place to sleep, place of sleeping #tenen - energy #tesanu - foreign #tibam- place, location, settlement #tihon- part, piece, chunk #timisyk- slogan, motto #timitu - legal, complies with the rules, allowed #tipåt - therefore, so, as a result #tisen- plane #tisyit - box, brick #togim- sufrace, ground, horizontal space #tohabu - under, beneath, underneath #ton - I/Me #tosyan- nation, country #tsabak - flag #tsadz- experience, qualification #tsadzåt - human, person, human being, someone #tsakon- friend, matey, comrade #tsasyun - wolf #tsåhin- base, bottom #tsånu - social #tseham - record, kept record #tsekak- page, page of a book #tsekutu - strange, abnormal, weird, not normal #tsenyom- example #tseẑam - late, over due #tsigats- form, sheet, document #tsihab - Mr. (male title) #tsin - and #tsipet - society #tsisåm- ability, talent #tsodånu - long (time) #tsohab - bridge #tsoz - paper #tsukom- plan, plan of action, blueprints #tsumon - what #tsum - science #tsuna - worker, labourer #tsunyid- disease, illness, medical condition #tsurån- call, shout #tsusåt - article, news report, magazine article #tsuzen - against, propped against #tudom - million #tudzåt - cost, price of an item #tugu - old, ancient, ageing #tujåv- mother #tupem- hill, mountain #tutum - good, great #tuẑam- officer, police officer #vabets- use, something which something can be used for #vagzal/vaẍal - pan #valat - monarch #vargem - work, labour #vasymor - replacement, successor #vdavu - certain, definite, will happen #vegav- goat #velm- farm #velmtsuny - farmer #vezreku - brave, fearless, gallant #vikesy - butter #vimik- tyrant #Vjal - one (pronounce) #vjatsenu - quiet #vjidesk- ideology, political ideology #volenvåk - autonomy #vot - this (near both of us) #vuleku - shy, timid, unconfident #waram - retreat #wem - fog, mist #weret - mask #wimak - ladder #ŵisy - this (near me, away from you) #ŵolås - bottle, flask #ŵum - milk #zadad - nine #zam - support, backing, #zamåni - directly, without hinderance #zarunu - wide, fat #zåd- area, vicinity, premises #zåhab - when, question #zåmåm- evening #zåtaẑ- thing, object #zåtset - name #zåẑ - method, way which something is conducted #zejitu - safe, little-risk #zelim- feature, attribute, characteristic, trait #zem- hair #zemut - show, performance, pantomime #zenyan- attack, assault, raid #zenyem- level, stage #zepeti - easy, simple #zigådz- dog, hound #zigaẑ- sound, noise #zihab- view, opinion #zimed- treatment, how things are treated, the concept of how things are treated #zimut - director #zinyan- offer, deal #zinyom- game #zipok- scene of a film #zisumu - common, a l in existence, easy to find #zitsad- resource, bear material, basic component #zjep - shed, hut, cabin #zonåm - media #zosy- fish #zra/då - yes #zugamu - hurt, injured, wounded, in pain #zukån - seven #zuvjuk - dignity, ethics #zuset - claim, claim over #zuzim - for the benefit of #ẑabat - king #ẑahab- service #ẑam- goal, something which one wishes to achieve #ẑap- field #ẑasyån - unity #ẑådz- sandwhich #ẑåkåm - compared to, than #ẑåmun- hare (animal) #ẑån - everyone, all people #ẑånesyu - unpleasant, nasty, not nice #ẑåpu - soon, not long, near future #ẑåråt - wish, want #ẑåẑun - art #ẑegon- shoulder #ẑehab - sea #ẑem- space, emptiness, room #ẑidzab- student, a studier #ẑinu - white #ẑivåjam- language #ẑivetsut - symbol, logo, emblem #ẑodzånu - ready, ready for use, set up, ready to go #ẑogit - theory, idea #ẑohum- night, night time #ẑok - you #ẑolil- mind, brain #ẑom - youthhood #ẑonu - different, non-alike #ẑor- beyond, after a certain distance #ẑot - top, upper #ẑuhab- mouse #ẑujunu - main, primary Verbs #nyadziar - to care, to be bothered, to be alarmed #midzuhiar - take care of, look after #nyejiar - to enjoy, to have fun #giniar - to perform, to do #tsebiar - to be #disiar - to happen, to take place #koniar - to lead, to rule, to command #kanyiar - to open #dunyiar - to hate, to dislike #butiar - to learn #rosiar - to shake #liniar - to catch, to capture #hujiar - to exist #peliar - to hide, to be hidden/covered #quesiar - to be damage, to be destroyed #dzokiar - to like #ẑepiar - to admit, to confess #fetiar - to choose, to pick, to decide #ẑesyiar - to be equipped with, to wield #ẑejar - to be named, to be called #nyomiar - to lock, to secure #syaviar - to be detached, to detach #ginyiar = to die #tojiar = to journey, to travel #ẑutiar - to sleep #viziar - to support #melũiar - to welcome #quesyiar - to come from #krediar - to believe #lodar - to be based #gusyiar - to be imprisoned #gokiar - to go away, to leave #nyamiar - to fight #såẑiar - to endure, to carry on (despite struggle) #rågiar - to be arrested #valjmiar - to warn #våsiar - to treat, to act towards someone #vendiar - to attack #seguriar - to be defended, protected #tusiar - to turn into, to become #råvasyiar - to thank #koniar - to rule, to lead #spondejiar - to promise, to guarantee #jeviar - to help, to give aid to #zeẑiar - to resemble #vaẑiar - to have, to own #klesiar - to abide, to obey, to follow #kådiar - to make up (as in, bricks make up the house) #posiar - to defend #gẑemiar - to arrive, to come #mesyiar - to survive, to live on #pasyiar - to know, to understand #ẑagiar - to claim, to profess #ẑidziar - to talk, to speak #tjesyiar - to give, to award #sjeliar - to cry #peviar - to complete, to finish #mjeviar - to forgive #mloviar - to commit a crime or bad deed #dovsiar - to be tempted #dzofiar - to take drugs #sabaliar - to save, to rescue #pasemiar - to love #dlamosiar - to give away #gafiar - to eat or drink #notiar - to look/see #guẑiar - to be locked up, imprisoned #hajosiar - to wait #sevemiar - to complain #jelutasiar - to give birth #jemiar - to tell apart, to differentiate #tosiar - to burn #dåliar - to run #ḩorisar - to derive #nogiar - to recognise #påviar - to record, to write down, to save (for the future) #ḩåniar - to act #rasytiar - to rebel, to rise up, to riot #tsyusakiar - to wave, to blow (flag/cloth) #stokiar - to be located #koziar - to attempt, to try #pasamiar - to apologise #pomasiar - to comprehend, to realise #dudẑiar - to remove #doniar - to get, to recieve #divisiar - to teach #letkiar - to visit, to go (to a place) #gaũiar - to call #resiar - to sing #marsyiar - to march # liẑiar - to remain, to stay #namiar - thin #nyabiar - to hold # gamiar - to discover # ksasyiar/xasyiar - to hear # furiar - to see # naksiar/kaxiar - to sit # hamiar - to burn # husyiar - to walk #hremiar - to experience #milikiar - to become cured, to heal #zgomiar - to fall #håråtiar - to change, to become manipulated/changed #hrimitiar - to look purposefully, to stare #håråtiar - to be affected